


Proper Pinky Placement

by GrandMoffAmbrius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Lila Barton, Cooper Barton is mentioned, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Other Avengers Mentioned - Freeform, Pietro has a thing for William Brandt, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMoffAmbrius/pseuds/GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro receives a lesson in proper tea party etiquette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Pinky Placement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel in any shape or form. If I did, things would be a whole lot different.
> 
> This is a follow up to my Pietro-Nathaniel story Nighttime Fears. 
> 
> Originally the story was going to be much shorter but once I got into writing it, it just grew and grew.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are nice. Don't forget to read important notes at the end.

It was a quiet day in Avengers Tower. Tony and Bruce were holed up in the lab. Steve and Bucky had gone off for lunch and an afternoon double feature of the African Queen and The Maltese Falcon. Clint was busy spending time with his visiting kids. Wanda was with Thor in Asgard for her weekly magic training session with Thor's mother. Natasha had gone along with Pepper and Maria for a day of retail therapy. That just left Pietro all by himself. The platinum blond was taking advantage of the situation by watching Mission: Impossible Ghost Protocol. 

Watching the film by himself allowed him to enjoy the film without hearing commentary from Natasha and Stark about inaccuracies in spy methods and technology. It also allowed him the opportunity to ogle William Brandt's glorious ass in those ridiculously tight dress pants. At some point, Pietro fell asleep and was dreaming about Clint in skintight leather pants when his eyelids were suddenly pulled apart. 

“Uncle Pietro?”

“Nahh,” Clint exclaimed as he jerked awake, almost falling off the communal floor couch in the process. Once he had pushed himself up into a sitting position, he caught sight of the person who had woken him. Standing in front of him was Lila. She was dressed in a purple princess dress covered with sparkles and a matching a silver tiara. Several long fake multicolored pearl necklaces hung around her neck and a different colored jeweled ring on each of her fingers. 

“Lila?”

“Hi,” she cooed.

“Hello,” Pietro answered as he got up off the couch. He noticed how the little girl was looking at him with an apprehensive look on her face while anxiously toeing the floor with her foot. “What can I do for you, Little Dove?”

“Will you come to my tea party?” Lila asked as she looked at him bashfully. “Daddy’s can't because blowing things up with Cooper. They're getting purple and green goo all over so I left.”

Pietro was more than a little surprised to her Lila's request which cause him to bit his lower lip in apprehension. He loved Lila but he had no idea how to play with girls. As a child, the majority of his friends had been boys. His mother would try to make him play with Wanda but after only a few minutes, they were fighting and he would storm off. Then after they lost their parents, they had no time to play. Before he could think of a way to politely decline and not hurt Lila's feelings, Pietro suddenly realized the last part of her statement.

“You just left? Does he know that you left?” he asked before he looked up at the ceiling. “JARVIS,”

“Yes, Mr. Maximoff?” the A.I. responded.

“Hi JARVIS,” Lila shouted to the ceiling.

“Hello, Miss Lila. You’re looking very pretty today.”

“Thank you. Can you tell Uncle Pietro he has to come to my tea party?”

“I do believe proper manners dictate that you accept the young lady’s invitation to tea, Mr. Maximoff and Mr. Barton is currently aware that his daughter is currently with you now”

“Is there no one else in the tower, JARVIS who can attend?” the Sokovian asked in a roundabout way to get out of the request.

“Only Doctor Banner and Mr. Stark but they’re were currently locked in the workshop and they’re not to be disturbed unless, as Sir put it, ‘Aliens are going to blow up the planet because it’s disrupting their view of Venus or the world’s supply of coffee has be stole by a race of subterranean mole people.”

“Please, Uncle Pietro?” Lila pleaded as she tugged on his shirt. “Pretty please with sugar, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top?

Then it happened, the one thing in the entire universe which Pietro Maximoff had no defense against, the Barton pouty lip and big puppy-dog eye combo. Like her farther, Lila was utilizing it to full force and Pietro was helpless against it.

“Yes,” Pietro said with a kind smile. “I’ll be happy to join you.”

“Yay,” Lila exclaimed as she took his hand and pulled him to the elevator.

“Slow down, Lila. I don’t stretch.”

Lila giggled as she led him the elevator. The ride did not take long and once the doors opened and they stepped off, Lila brought the Sokovian over to the coffee table. The table was covered by a white sheet and a toy tea set was already laid out. The Pietro noticed a toy crown sitting at one end of the table. He watched as Lila picked it up and held it out to him.

“Here you go. It’s Daddy’s but you can wear it,”

“I can?” the speedster asked with humility before he took the crown. He knew it was a big deal that Lila was allowing him to wear the same crown she only allowed her father to wear when they played tea party. Once he had the crown on, Lila gave him a wide tooth filled smile that made Pietro feel all warm on the inside. “Thank you.”

“You look very handsome, Prince Pietro” Lila said before she sat down on the floor.

“Thank you, Princess Lila,” Pietro replied with a slight bow from the waist before he sat as well. 

Lila reached for the plastic pink tea pot and held it up. “Would you like some tea, Prince Pietro?” 

“Uh yes. Please,” Pietro answered.

Lila proceeded to pour two cups of imaginary tea then she handed Pietro one of the light purple cup. Next she demonstrated how to properly blow on the tea to cool it. Pietro followed Lila’s instructions and got a tooth filled smile in return. When Pietro went to take a sip of his tea, Lila suddenly gasped.

“No,” Lila yelled. 

“What's wrong?” Pietro asked. 

“You're doing it wrong.”

The speedster furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Your pinky needs to be up,” Lila explained as if it was common knowledge. “Like this.”

Pietro watched as Lila held her tea cup so that the blond Sokovian could see how her little pinky was pointing as far as it could go as she held onto the cup's handle.

“Oh,” Pietro said as he copied Lila. “Like this?”

“Good,” the little girl said approvingly. “And don't forget you have to sip, not gulp it down like Daddy. And don't put the cup on the table; it goes on its dish. And you have to drink all your tea. And no burping like Daddy. Don't wipe your face with your hand like Daddy either.”

Pietro had no idea there were so many rules when it came to a pretend tea party and it was clear Clint was not exactly the best tea party guest either. But he probably got away with it since he was her father. He took a sip and made sure not to make any loud sipping noises as he was sure that was not proper tea etiquette.

“Do you like your tea, Prince Pietro?”

“Yes, Princes Lila. It's very good. What kind of tea is this?”

“Blueberry bubble gum fairy wing tea.”

“I’ve never had Blueberry bubble gum fairy wing tea before. It’s very exotic.”

Lila looked at him with a puzzled look. “What’s erotic mean?”

“No, no, no,” Pietro stammered, face flushing red. “Exotic, not erotic. It means it’s something very special from a faraway place.”

“Just like you,” Lila exclaimed with a bright smile which made Pietro smile in return. 

Suddenly a shocked voice called out, “Someone's stolen my crown!” 

Pietro and Lila turned to see Clint standing bedside the sofa with that smile of his that went from ear to ear.

“Daddy!” Lila exclaimed as she jumped up and ran into her father’s open arms.

“Hey, Turtle Dove,” Clint said as he hugged his daughter. “You and Uncle Pietro been having fun?

“The bestest. Where's Cooper?” Lila asked, looking around for her brother.

“With your Uncle Tony trying to construct a slime shooting bazooka,” Clint sighted before he looked back to Pietro. “Hello, usurper.” 

“Very funny, old man,” the speedster quipped as he pushed himself up and in a flash was at the archer's side. “For your information, Lila told me I could wear your crown. Besides, I think it looks better on me anyway.”

“You mean it fits you because your swelled head keeps it from falling down,” Clint countered with a smirk.

“Are you mad that I let Uncle Pietro wear you crown, Daddy?” Lila asked, biting her lip.

“No I’m not. In fact, I think your Uncle Pietro looks very cute in it.”

Lila nodded. “Me too.”

Pietro just smiled. He could not argue with that fact. “So, my Little Dove, if I'm the prince and you are the princess, what will your Daddy be?”

At first Lila did not answer. She stood there for a moment then ran off back to the box of toys she and Cooper had brought. As they watched, Pietro suddenly thought of something and turned to Clint.  
“How did you get in? The elevator did not ding.”

With a slight smirk, Clint's eyes motioned up to the ceiling and when Pietro followed their trail, he saw the air vent hanging open. 

“Of course,” Pietro sighed as Lila came hurrying back, holding a toy sword and helmet. 

“Daddy gets to be a brave knight,” Lila stated as she held out the items to Clint.

“I think that's a great idea,” Pietro said taking the helmet and putting it Clint's head. “Sir Hawkguy.”

Clint quickly stabbed Pietro in the stomach with his sword. “That's for stealing my crown.”

“Daddy play nice or I'll tell Auntie Natasha,” Lila warned. When Pietro giggled upon hearing this, Lila turned to him and said, “You be nice or I'll tell Auntie Wanda.”

That was the last thing either man wanted.

“We're play nice,” Clint assured Lila. “Won't we, Price Pietro?”

“Yes, we will, Sir Haw...Barton,” Pietro said. “Promise, Little Dove.”

“Good. Now let's have tea.”

They all sat down at the coffee table and Lila poured a cup of tea for her dad. After being reminded of proper tea party etiquette and to blow on his hot tea, Clint took a small sip.

“Isn't this the best erotic tea ever, Daddy?”

Had he been drinking real tea, Clint was positive he would have choked on it. “What did you say?”

“Isn't this the best erotic tea you've ever had?”

“Where did you learn that word?”

“From Uncle Pietro.”

As Lila went on drinking her imaginary tea, Clint looked over to the young Sokovian. Pietro's entire face was completely red in embarrassment. 

“I...I...I think she means exotic.”

“I see,” Clint said. He then leaned over and whispered into Pietro's ear, “Later tonight, you and me can share a pot of real exotic tea. You can even pick the flavor, Prince Pietro.”

Pietro felt a shiver go up his spine. “As you command, Sir Clint.”

Later that night, when the kids where asleep, Sir Clint rescued Prince Pietro from the dungeon and they celebrate with a very good pot of tea. During which, both Pietro and Clint were sure to use proper pinky placement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and I look forward to reading your reviews. 
> 
> I started this like a month after I posted Nighttime Fears but you know how life can get in the way. I am thinking of a story that features Pietro and Cooper. Then, maybe on with Laura.
> 
> This may be the last thing I post for a while. Spring Semester has started and I have 3 classes which will most likely take up a lot of my time, Pulse, I have other stories which I have been neglecting over on FanFiction.net I need to see to. But I will see to Lazarus, Once Upon Another Time and my Codgers Series when I have the time. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you.


End file.
